Defiance
by MistressCelestyna
Summary: MA. Graphic lemon. Kink, not for everyone. Written for Dokuga. 3


Defiance.

A/n: Alrighty, so im writing this for R0o's 18 and up challenge. Yay! I finally have an outlet for my perversions. :P **AND Sesshomaru will have his left arm **:D

**Warnings: This may contain hints of dominance, S/m, and light bondage. I'm terribly sorry if this offends anyone. It will probably be pretty graphic**

Kagome winced as she witnessed Inuyasha fly into a tree and slump to the ground in a red heap. She shook her head, when would he learn? She eyes traveled to the tall youkai currently standing in the middle of their camp. His narrow golden eyes flashed to her person.

Kagome shivered.

"Ya' bastard!" Inuyasha slowly stood up, Tetsuiga doubling as a crutch to his wounded side.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left the futuristic miko as he dodged his foolish half brothers feeble attempt to slice him in half. Kagome glared back defiantly and Sesshomaru growled low in his chest.

"Stop lookin' at her!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung once again at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the rag tag group and turned on his heel, and walked out of their camp, his hair swishing behind him. Inuyasha growled and sat down against his tree, frustrated. He had a good right to be for once. Sesshomaru had been making more frequent friendly visits to their little camps as of late, and it never ended well for the hanyou. Kagome almost felt sorry for him.

'_Why does he stare me down like that?'_

'_Why does it effect me so?' _

She asked herself these often, as often as he came around to be exact. It would always be the same thing. He would march into their camp, like he owned it, and tried to assert his dominance and flaunt his full blooded title. That's what she thought at least. She was not like the others, she would not bow or add the honorific _'sama' _to his name or shy away from his gaze. She was not scared of him! She sighed, her iron clad will wavering slightly remembering his gaze.

It was like he wanted to _control _her.

-V-

Sesshomaru stalked through the forest, a scowl on his face. Confusion ran though his mind and body and he began to try to decipher the events that had just passed. They were not any different than they usually were, when he would surprise his brothers pack with his presence. His idiotic half brother would of course swing his fathers sword around like a rambling idiot while the other would stand and watch or not pay attention, with the exception of the miko. She would always watch and try to reason with him that it was not worth the fight every time he showed up.

'_Defiant bitch.' _The thought hovered in his mind like a fog as he remembered the first time they met. She had defied him and refused to give him the sword, after he had failed to pull it out, then had the nerve to snap at him, he would have ended her life, but that damned sword spared her.

_If _he had managed to end her life, he wouldn't be in this compromising position. Fate had declined him this and now it was putting him through hell with his instincts. He cursed the gods and wondered what he had done to be put through this.

He wondered how long he could stay away this time, before going back to test the miko again. He blamed this all of his strong instinct to make a bitch submit. He was after all a dog.

-V-

Kagome hummed happily as she waited for the water to boil to make their dinner for the night. She glanced up in the tree at Inuyasha, he looked alert. She sighed inaudibly, she couldn't really blame him, Sesshomaru had not made an appearance in almost three weeks. She wondered what he was trying to prove by waltzing into their camp.

'_Speak of the devil…'_

She felt his youki slam against her reki hard. She gasped and almost fell back at the pressure of his youki and responded with a surge of her own power, as he walked into the clearing. She stood up and marched toward him and pointed a finger at his chest.

"Who do you think you are?" Her voice cut the silence in the clearing.

Many things happened in one second. The first being is that she found herself pinned to a tree, unable to breathe. Second she found herself staring into the red eyes of a very unhappy Daiyoukai and thirdly, she realized Inuyasha had not moved from his spot.

Heat flushed through her body, making her cheeks redden even more and she gently put her hand onto of his large clawed one. She closed her eyes as he got closer, and whispered into her ear.

"Submit to me Miko." His voice was liquid gold , it made her mind reel.

She shook her head, refusing to submit to his authority, her pride getting in the way. His hand tightened on her throat.

" I will not stop until you do."

Her vision faded and became hazy and she looked into the golden red eyes of the source of her discomfort and then her world became black and she fell into the realm of dreams, safe from the Daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru watched as the miko bit her lip, then her eyes flicker to his and then gently close as she lost consciousness. The dai sniffed the miko carefully, the musky scent of her arousal permeated the area and would be in his mind for a very long time. He placed her on the ground and looked at the other members of the group, they were all stunned. Inuyasha didn't bother moving forward knowing he could kill the fragile girl before he could even get close.

He promptly turned and exited the clearing, his mind racing for answers.

Inuyasha and the others sprang forward to Kagome, to find her unharmed. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he caught the smell of her arousal from minutes before. Anger bubbled into his veins and he kneeled down and shook the girl hard.

"You bitch! Wake the hell up!" He snarled.

Blue eyes fluttered open and rosy lips parted in a deep breath. "Sit!"

She sat up and looked at the hole that was now Inuyasha, a blush spreading over her cheeks. She slowly stood up, tears rising to the surface and a knot formed in her throat. She did the only thing she could think of right now.

She ran home.

-V-

Sesshomaru sat at the base of a tree, his molten eyes swimming with curiosity. Curiosity was one of his best and worst traits. He had been told by old sage's that it would ultimately be his downfall, he however disagreed. He learned many things from being so curious and knowledge is part of supreme conquest.

_Why was the miko aroused? _

This was the number one question that had to be answered as soon as possible. He could still remember the musky delicious smell of the miko's core and he could barely contain his beast when it first hit him. He realized that the miko would not submit by brute force, he would have to think of another way of making her submit. He closed his eyes and began his planning.

-V-

Kagome sunk deeper into the large tub of hot water and closed her eyes. She blew bubbles in her bath water as she sorted out the last few hours. A blush rose from her neck to her cheeks as she remembered the feeling of Sesshomaru being so close and felt her body heat and tingle. She sighed and leaned her head back in the tub and let her mind wander in the moment, not noticing her hand slowly move to her breast and gently stroke it. She hummed in pleasure when her fingers enclosed around the dusty pink tip and gently pulled. She sighed deeply as her other hand gently slid down her stomach and into the small mass of curls. She bit her lip from moaning as she gently touched the bundle of nerves between her legs, her tempo increasing when a surge of pleasure, cold like a blizzard tingled her toes and legs. She panted heavily as water swished around her now rapidly moving hand and her toes flexed and stretched as she felt her core spasm. She groaned lightly and threw her head back as white spots exploded in her vision and her legs clamped together. The woman's eyes shot open, her moment ruined when a knock on the door dampened her arousal like a splash of cold water. She sat up straight her hand yanking back like it burned her.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Her face turned redder than she thought possible.

"Yes, Momma, Im fine." Kagome shook her head, letting the stopper out of the large tub and stepped out, water droplets dripped down her body and mixed with other juices as they dripped onto the floor.

'_So shameful…to be thinking of him that way.' _

She toweled herself dry, and slipped a pink nightgown on and sat down on her bed, brushing her hair out. She shivered as she remembered the helpless feeling of being pinned to the tree and the effects it had on her body. She shook her head, was she a freak? She couldn't be, she heard that many women like the helpless feeling of being with a dominate male. She shook her head and pulled gently on her hair, trying to crush the memories to the very back of her mind. She looked outside and sighed, she was surprised Inuyasha had not come for her yet. Deciding not to tempt fate she shut the light off and laid down on her side, curling a fluffy pillow into her body. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, feeling the darkness consume her once more.

-V-

Sesshomaru's eyes opened lazily when he felt the miko's aura once again disappear from this world. He wondered why, this time she fled the to the well. He could hear her erratic heartbeat and smell the fresh scent of salt on her person, and wished he could hear her thoughts. Had their encounter upset the seemingly un-settable miko? He pondered that, she was easily upset, not to the point of tears to say, but with fiery anger. He wondered if he had ever mad her that mad, besides today. He doubted it. He watched as brilliant oranges and pinks light up the new morning sky. He felt the surge of power come from the well. The miko had decided to come and face her fears had she?

He would put an end to her stubbornness here and now.

-V-

Kagome grunted as she threw her leg over the well, trying to maintain some modesty by pinning her hand to the bottom of her skirt, she made a reminder to get new clothes. She teetered on the well lip unstably as a surge of youki bushed against her. She sighed, she really didn't need to see him right now. Could he just take a hint and leave her alone? A blush returned to her face remembering the previous night.

"Miko." He graced her with his presence.

"Is there something I can help you with Sesshomaru?" Her tone frosty, and her heart hammering in her chest.

"-Sama."

"Excuse me?" She stood fully on the other side of the well now."

"I am far above you Miko. Address me properly." His tone was smug and cold.

"You are not any better than I am Sesshomaru! Just because you're a full youkai does not make me inferior, we are just different! I will not bow to you!"

He was upon her in a second and had her bent backwards, the back of her head touching the lip of the well she had just been previously straddling. Her eyes wide and her face beginning to turn red, he snarled.

"You misunderstand. This is not a request. You will do what I say miko." His voice low and husky as he leaned closer to the woman.

He could feel her throat move slightly as she tried to swallow and breathe. His eyes glanced at her breasts, her dust peaks hardened and pointing at him. He relaxed his hand a small amount to allow her to breathe. His eyes continued to scan downward to her flat stomach and finally her thighs that were exposed due to her positioning.

"Say it miko. Submit to me."

' _I will not submit!' _Her lips not not move, not even to breathe.

He made a small sound and raised his other hand and placed it on her stomach. "I warned you, I will not stop until you do."

Liquid fire ran through the raven headed woman's body when he uttered those words. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, fearing the worst and saying her goodbye's to all of friends. Her eyes soon snapped open in surprise when she heard a loud noise and realized that he had taken his armor off. Realization flashed through her mind and panic set in. She looked at the daiyoukai above her, and shifted around, trying to free herself. A squeal left her throat as her shirt and bra were shredded in mere seconds. He gazed down on her naked half and ran a sharp claw across her nipple and watched it pucker up tightly. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and pinched the tight nub and pulled at it hard. The woman beneath him squealed and tried to break free. He frowned, this would not do. He released her and threw her over his shoulder before she could jump down the well again and causally walked over to a semi-low tree branch and stopped. He pulled is sash out of its knot and looped it through the branch and smirked. He dropped the woman to the ground and snatched her hands and tied them together with one end of his sash. He pulled the sash tight on the branch, making the woman stand up and gripped her left leg and brought it up to the other side of the sash.

Now very helpless to the will of the Dai the miko began to panic and reconsider her pride and submit to the large male in front of her. A voice in the back of her head, told her otherwise. It whispered naughty things that made her blood boil and heat pool at her center. Kagome was torn. She groaned, feeling the skirt leave her waist. She felt is claw trace patterns around her breasts and slowly move toward her nipple teasingly slow. Her eyes slipped closed, feeling heat drip from her center and dampen her panties. Sesshomaru smirked, his claw poking into her nipple leaving a small welt. Kagome whimpered lightly. His other hand slowly traveled down and cupped her center gently. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled at her bonds once again, trying to be free.

"No, please. Don't do this." she whispered.

"I think, you want me to." His breath on her skin made Goosebumps rise along her neck.

She shook her head, trying to deny the obvious as he pushed her panties aside and rubbed her up and down.

"No you say? I think other wise, what do you think now?" He smeared her juice onto her lips and watched as her tongue shyly licked her lips.

His hand returned to her core and gently probed the inside, rubbing the walls and pumping in and out slowly. Her gently mews and moans didn't satisfy him and he bagan to increase his tempo. His fingers slid noisily in and out of her and made the woman standing helpless teeter on her one foot. She gasped and moaned louder as her panties were ripped from her body and his fingers went deeper, harder and faster. She threw her head back, her long raven lock catching the wind and her hips moved toward his punping hand. She gasped, feeling herself teeter on the edge of release until all sensation stopped. Her head snapped up, a groan of disapproval leaving her throat.

"Submit."

Kagome closed her eyes and smirked. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he gripped her hair and pulled her hair tightly. She gasped, her eyes watering lightly and her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. His hakama had fallen to his feet and he kicked them off standing naked now. Her eyes lingered on the appendage between his legs and wondered how that was going to even begin to fit inside her. Sesshomaru untied her leg and spun the woman around and tied her hand tightly behind her back and pushed her to her knees, Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head on the ground a hot blush on her cheeks. She had never been so exposed out in public before and it only fueled her arousal.

"Do you still disagree that you do not want this?" His fingers teased her petals.

He received no answer. He once again brought his hand up to her lips, she willingly accepted his wet finger and sucked it into her mouth. Her tongue lapped and licked at his finger until he pulled it out.

"Wanton bitch." He hissed out, a moan escaped her lips.

He felt her stiffen as he pushed himself deep into her core, stretching her open. She moaned loudly as he gripped her hips and pumped into her once. He watched as he slid in and out of her and how her juice would leak out around it and drip onto his legs. He increased his tempo, now pulling her hips back to meet his thrusts. The woman beneath him was beside herself in pleasure. Toe curling heat pooled and rushed through her body, feeling him stretch her to the limit. She groaned loudly, feeling his hips slam into her. She felt her core start to quiver. He reached around and pinched her nipple.

"Submit." He growled low in her ear.

"No." Her voice was high pitched and mixed with a moan.

"Then I will stop." He slowed down dramatically.

"No!" Her voice was pleading.

His hand left her nipple and found the bundle of nerves between her legs. Her legs immedatly quivered and a loud moan echoed the clearing. He began to slam into her harder, rubbing her nub.

"Im waiting…" His tongue snaked out and licked her ear.

His fingers enclosed around it and he pinched, making her buck her hips the new sensation.

"Ah…I….submit! Oh god I submit!" Kagome screamed loudly.

As soon as the words left her mouth, he lost it. With his eyes fully red and a hand tangled into her hair he started to pound the woman underneath him. Her eyes closed and unimaginable pleasure running through her veins bit her lip and let out a loud scream as she finally got her release, her juice now freely dripping onto the ground below. Upon feeling her spasm he slammed into her harder, pulling her hair, keeping her release going for as long as possible, making her scream louder. He let out a ferocious growl feeling his own release come upon him.

Minutes later he had released her from her bonds and tied his sash back on his person. "Let this be a lesson to you miko…" His voice wasn't as cold as usual.

"Yes sir." He hummed in response.

She watched as he stalked out of the clearing and back to the forest. She then realized that her clothes were now in shreds. She shook her head, to tired to car. She dressed in down pants and a t-shirt and slowly walked to the village, wincing. By the time she reached the village, her thighs were on fire and she was exhausted. She found her sleeping bag and laid down, ignoring the treats from Inuyasha.

-V-

Weeks later Kagome had just laid down to go to bed when she heard Inuyasha growl. She sat up when she saw the tall demon lord stalk into their camp.

"What do you want bastard?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Miko." He ignored Inuyasha.

"I have a name you know." She replied frostily.

"Do we need to play this game again…?" His voice was low and husky.

She rolled over, her back facing him. She smiled. It was worth it.

A/n: PHEW. Oh my god that took so long to write. I hope you all like it. This is the first one I have ever written like thiss.


End file.
